


You Talk Way Too Much

by koroke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ???????? jesus what is this, Comic, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koroke/pseuds/koroke
Summary: dave and karkat become moirails and then more(fan comic)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 21
Kudos: 333





	You Talk Way Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this here too. idk what to say davekats canon

reads left -> right

****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  



End file.
